Love In a café
by Xxferessa-TanXx
Summary: Reborn is the owner of the biggest corporation in the world and also a lady killer. One day he accidentally found a small Café owned by a cute barista. Can this cute barista steal Reborn's supposedly icy heart with his coffee? I have a new beta reader so maybe we will slowly fix the bad grammar in the previous chapters. AU, R27; boy X boy, don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know but I have an urge to make a story with R27; this pair is the second cutest pair from KHR (I'm sorry R27 fans but I like Hibari a little better than Reborn).

I don't know but this will be just prologue and please remember to review.

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine, its Amano-sensei's.

P.S. If you don't want to make Bianchi or Haru bitches please make your own character to become Reborn's fiancé.

Name:

Work:

Personality:

Characteristics:

Just as I have said in my other stories, this story will be updated between middle or late August.

Chapter 1

Vongola is a big corporation who has more than half of the assets in the world from electronic, restaurants, clothing stored, territories, shoes, toys, parks, cafés, etc. So it's no wonder why Reborn the President of Vongola Corporation is very popular among ladies since he is not only rich but very handsome as well. He can easily pass as a model since he is very tall and has a mysterious aura surrounding him apart from his sharp facial features and lean but muscular figure. He is well known as a lady killer; many artists and aristocrats had become his girlfriends but they never lasted longer than a month or less.

But many ladies never gave up trying to win Reborn's heart, they're willing to do anything to become Reborn's girlfriend, but once more no one has succeeded.

"Reborn-sama we have a proposal to build a mall in the Shinai (fictional area) region, will you approve it?" A man in black suit asked his boss.

"Hm, as long as it benefits me, I will approve it." Reborn said as he lazily read the proposal.

"But I don't want any mistakes or failures in this project." Reborn continued with a hard, icy voice that made the man in the black suit shake in fear.

"Y-yes sir!" The man bowed at a 90 degree angle and immediately went out of Reborn's office leaving the man wearing a black suit and fedora with and orange strip, alone behind his desk.

Reborn pinched his nose while he suppressed a sigh of frustration. He looked up at the clock and it showed that it was 2o'clock, and with that Reborn got up from his chair and called his secretary.

"Mio-san I will go out to eat, if anybody calls me tell them to call again in the afternoon."

"Yes-s sir." Responded the women he passed by as he walked through the hallways and out of the building.

It was very rare for Reborn to go out, usually he ordered take-out but he didn't know why he felt like he want to go out today. Reborn sighs again as he thinks it's not so bad to go out himself once in a while to get away from the office but there were also the very annoying fans girls that still follow him everywhere, which he still had to deal with.

Reborn makes a sharp turn to lose his stalkers, and then he jogged into a dark alley. He didn't know where this road headed to since he wasn't familiar with it but he didn't care if he got lost because he could just phone his driver and tell him to go through the same road he went to so he could find him.

'It looks like the stupid fan girls are gone.' Reborn thought to himself and looked around, that when his dark eyes found something interesting.

'What the hell is a café doing in this narrow alley?' Reborn thinks and out of curiosity he walks towards the building in question. He entered and stood near the door as he looked around.

Inside café it's not too bad; chairs and tables are neatly arranged as a soft song can be heard from the speakers on the walls and the customers are just a few old people and some old couple.

"Welcome to the sky café." An angelic voice made Reborn fall back into reality after staring at the place from the entrance.

'I see, so that is this café's name…' Reborn thoughts as he ran the name of the place in his head and decided it had a nice ring to it.

"Ano, do you want to come in sir?" Reborn looked at the waiter before him and saw a messy hair brunet with a pair of big chocolate eyes looking curiously at him as he asked him a question.

"Yes." Reborn answered and was guided by the waiter to an empty table.

"What do you want sir?" The brunette waiter gave Reborn a menu.

Reborn pretending he read the menu, but from corner of his eyes he observed the waiter. He had a petite body that can be mistaken for a girl's body, rose color lips, his skin was white as snow, and he also looked so delicate that it seemed if he were to touch him he would break. He's voice sounded so soft and gentle. I wonder what he would like if-

Reborn shook his head in his mind to shake those thoughts away even though on the outside he stood perfectly still with his usual neutral expression. He couldn't start thinking like that.

"Ehm, sir can I take your order later if you're undecided." That angelic voice made Reborn want to shudder as it hit his ears and went down his spine but of course being him, he didn't.

"That's alright; I want a cup of espresso." Reborn flashed the waiter his seductive smile. The waiter blushed a nice shade of red, took the menu from Reborn and quickly bowed before he left.

Reborn was left alone with an amused smirk thinking he looked even cuter when he blushed.

He didn't have to wait very long since his cup of espresso arrived at his table. Not many people know Reborn is coffee maniac and that he is very strict when it's about his coffee. In his office he always makes his own coffee since there is no one who can make coffee that satisfies his taste so he is forced to make it himself.

Reborn slowly smelled the coffee first and was pleased with the strong aroma that hit his nostrils but it's not as strong as the one he makes. He took a sip and discovered it was between a bitter and slightly sweet taste, and even after one single sip he could still feel a lingering and satisfactory taste in his mouth which he couldn't help but fall in love with.

"Ano, how is it? Do you like it?" The brunet waiter asked Reborn, a slightly worried tone in his voice because he thought he didn't like it. Reborn noticed this and was tempted to laugh at the others worried face but held back as he tilted his fedora so it made a shadow, successfully covering his eyes and amused expression.

"Do you the one who made it?" Reborn asked.

"Yes-ss, it was made by me." His eyes went a little teary at the response thinking it was a confirmation that he didn't like the coffee.

"It's perfect, I like it" Reborn said complimenting the coffee, something he didn't think he ever be doing to someone else's coffee making skills.

The waiter's expression turned to a relieved one and the he became happy so he gave Reborn his most bright and honest smile. Reborn had looked up to see the smile and looked down again.

"Can I know your name?" Reborn asked the waiters name before he left.

"Hmm, it's..." The waiter fidgeted and blushed furiously.

"It's S-sawada Ts-sunayoshi, Tsuna for s-short." He finally stuttered out.

Finally; that Reborn is evil. I must do some more research for information about barista's for this story.

But it's not like I abandon my two other stories, I will continue them so this story will be slightly more slow in updates and I decided I will make the second chapter if I have at least 6/7 reviews or so but don't worry if it's not updated. I will continue it in the middle of September and focus on my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

I was just thought what the hell! I didn't expect this story would be liked by so many people.

And there is a mistake in chapter 1 in paragraph one, there's a word that I didn't purposely delete when I check it but I already fixed it.

I will answer reviews here. ^_^

Ayz283 and StuckOnIdeas4PenNames: For grammar errors I'm sorry I will try to correct them but grammar is one of my biggest weaknesses but I will try my best. Thanks for your support.

R3iga1004: Don't worry I never intended to make this story hang. I will eventually continue this in September anyways but because I see many people interested in this story I will continue it much faster.

ami2kamami : Thank you; I will pay more attention to names capitalizations and I will save your OC because there are others who want Bianchi as Reborn's fiancé, but don't worry Reborn's fiancé will show up later to make it more climatic in the story later on. ^_^

ArcobalenoCanvas: ~Right~ when I read other R27 story I immediately fall in love.

Mamitsu27: Yes, actually that is a prologue; I will make it longer in this chapter.

YuuriKyo: Well as you wish it, this is chap 2.

Well as promised, here is chapter 2 and Gokudera will show up here.

Chapter 2: Is this love?

Reborn's P.O.V:

I sat in my usual chair, reading this same boring paperwork as I always do. I pinched my nose to hopefully make my headache disappear but it was futile. Then in a random moment I a memory of yesterday flashed through my mind. I still remember a certain smile from a cute brunette waiter which made me a little calm. It's a little difficult to forget yesterday's run in with that cute brunette.

'What's he is doing now?' I stared at my office roof trying to figure out the answer.

A loud knock on my door interrupted my wondering thoughts.

"Come in" I said.

"Yah Reborn long time no see kora!" A very familiar and annoying voice bounced off the office walls.

"What do you want Colonello?" I asked my colleague and rival.

"What? Can't I visit my friend?" He responded with a false hurt tone. I snorted at this.

"I don't remember being friends with someone like you. If you don't have anything business related then get out." I replied harshly as I scolded him.

"Ouch, that hurt my feelings kora. Calm down I heard you want to build a new mall in the Shinai region is that true? kora"

I lifted an eyebrow at that.

"What if its' true?" I asked in return.

Colonello casually sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk even though I never let him sit there he just went ahead anyways.

"I want to become one of your sponsor's kora." He stated.

Now that is interest offer. Colonello is asking if he could be one of my partners in this job but it also raises my suspicions.

"What do you want Colonello?" I demanded.

"Can't we become partners this one time? Of course the benefit we be spilt 50/50, how about it, kora?" He makes his offer.

"60/40 and that's final." I answered, leaving no room to argue.

Colonello is a little taken back but the calmed down in a matter of seconds and composed himself. He thought it over and replied.

"Deal, well it's nice to make business with you kora." Colonello shook made a move in offer to shake my hand to seal the deal. I accepted the gesture and returned.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. I wished my lunch time arrived faster since I want to see that cute brunet again.

Tsuna's P.O.V:

I don't know why but I sighed too many times today. I came to work to the café today and a costumer just arrived who was a regular here. It was the same as always, regular customers and some old coupled once in a while. This café is always running though since I don't know how long. I believe it was since my great grandfather's time; I heard about it this place a long time ago and it still has never stopped being crowded.

But that was many years ago, about a hundred years ago or so. Now it's just run by me and my big brother even though now he is too busy with his collage so he can't help me anymore but at least I still get some business.

I didn't go to college like my brother because even though we are brothers we are very different from each. My brother is perfect and was able to get a scholarship. Opposed to him, I always had trouble academically. Until now I always been useless and that's why in my old School everybody called me 'Dame-Tsuna' because I always failed in whatever I did, no matter what it ways.

The only thing that I can do is right is make coffee and be a waiter and even that I had to have some help with in the beginning but now I can do it by myself. My grandfather, Timoteo, is the one who taught me since I kid. I always helped out grandpa to run this café. His coffee is the best and he even taught me how to make it but it's now match for his though. He also taught me how to make all kinds of coffee from espresso, to cappuccino, to black coffee, etc. Costumer's always praised grandfather's coffee but since he died his coffee is no long existent.

I sighed for the umpteenth time today as I cleaned the glasses even though all the costumers left already, but grandpa always said that no matter whatever the shop must always be ready to please the costumer. A few tears almost escaped from my eyes as I thought about grandpa but I wiped them away before they could. I hope I didn't disappoint him.

I check for coffee beans to see if I was running out because then I must go order some more. I went to the back and checked the sacks of the different kinds of coffee beans; it's seemed I had just about enough to last for today. I closed them and decided to order some more, when I finished with that I deiced I should head out to buy some other things I needed anyways that was necessary to go buy them personally. It's best if I go now since the place is empty and at this time of day is usually slow anyways so I'll just put the 'Gone for lunch, be back later sign'.

I took my usagi wallet that was on table and put my apron away, opened the door, but it seemed the door hit something on the other side and wouldn't move so I pushed harder. It didn't occur to me it could be a person.

"Ouch!" I heard someone's voice say from behind the door.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry sir. I didn't see you, are you alright?" I asked him.

I was a little surprise to see it was the man that came in yesterday, who said my coffee is good. I was paying attention to his looks yesterday but that I'm not working and have a better up close view, he is actually very handsome. He is is tall and has a body that many woman dream there prince would have. I blushed at this but try to shake it and those thoughts away.

"I sound like a school girl that's falling in love!" I mentally screamed.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He bluntly asked me in his very deep and smooth voice without so much as a 'hello', ignoring the question.

"Ah…umm yes?" I answered him uncertainly but it sounded more like a question.

"Do you need any help with something?" He asked while smirking at me when he saw me standing there with a shocked but confused expression.

"NO!I mean I can't let costumers help me." I panicked and dropped my usagi wallet on the floor to my utter horror. My face goes redder than it already was at this, I mean I'm male for goodness sake and I have a usagi wallet. Right now I just to make a very, very deep hole in the ground, hide in there and never come out.

"Usagi, hmm…It suits you." He murmured while examining my wallet which he picked up. Then a little drop of blood came from his nose and I started to panic thinking I hit him really hard with the door.

"E-excuse me, are y-you o-okay?" I tilted my head to the left as he wiped his face, sporting a neutral expression as he gave my wallet back to me.

"I'm okay it's just a little blood, nothing big and I don't mind helping you since I don't have to work right now." He smirked at me.

"O-okay b-but still I will treat you to some free coffee later." I said stubbornly after all coffee is one of the only things I can make correctly.

Reborn's P.O.V:

I couldn't get him out of my mind so I decided to pay him visit during my lunch time, besides his coffee is good. I arrived at weirdly located café only to be hit by the door on the face as someone unexpectedly opened it. I said ouch even though it really didn't hurt, it was only for show. I saw it was the object of my interest the one who opened the door in my face. He panicked once he realized what happened, and I didn't bother with it and asked what I came here to ask. It surprised him and flustered him so much he eventually dropped his wallet which I picked up.

"Usagi, hmm…It suits you." An image of him in a sexy bunny costume entered my mind and surprisingly enough it made my nose bleed. I acted like it was nothing; he probably thinks it's because of the door incident and I didn't say otherwise. Then I realized I didn't give him my name yesterday so I told him that now, he smiled in response with that blush still present.

After that we went into the park to buy some ice cream he wanted and stopped in a nice bench to talk. He told me he had a big brother who studied in another country and he learned to made coffee and run the café from his grandfather. I hummed as a sign that I was paying attention. I enjoy this little talk with him and when he finished his ice cream we started to walk around again.

On our way home we saw a crowd people on the street, talking about something.

"I wonder what happened." I said in a low voice only Tsuna, as he told me to call him, heard me but when I looked beside me Tsuna was no longer there.

'Where is he go?' I asked myself as I started to scan the crowd for a bush of gravity defying hair.

"Tsuna." I called out to him thinking he would respond but didn't so I started to make my way through the sea of people cluttering the street. I can't forgive myself if something happen to him, and even though that is something strange for me to think, I found out that it was true by the way I felt just to think about if something did actually happen to him. Besides no one can make me his coffee. Then I saw in middle of fight between two gang members a familiar brown puff of hair. Tsuna seemed to be helping out one of gang members that was on the floor. I sped up my pace to reach him.

He didn't have many injuries, just a couple of scratches and bruises in his hand and face. The other guy is another story. His injuries are more severe and I immediately pulled out my cellphone and called an ambulance. Blood was running down the silver haired man's head.

"What are you doing? Do you want to get hurt?" I scolded him while I swear to whatever God was up there that if that ever happened, I would hunt that brat down and beat them up myself. I really didn't know where these feelings came from. I haven't event felt like this when someone hurt one of those girl I called girlfriends.

"I-I'm so-orry my b-body just moved on its own. This people need help." He said timidly.

"As if." I replied not satisfied with his answer. I scolded him until the police came and disband the crowd.

"Uhnn" A sound made me stop and look at the one who Tsuna was holding in his arms.

"A-are yo-ou okay?" Tsuna asked him with a worried face.

"D-did you save me? "He asked weakly as he touched his bleeding head.

"Ehm yes." Tsuna answerd him and then took out a handkerchief to wipe the blood from his head.

"W-why?" The other asked him confused.

"W-well you didn't s-seemed like a bad p-person and you looked like y-you needed s-some help." His answer made me want to smack him upside the head. How can he tell if that brat is not a bad person? But then this brat tears started to make their way down his face and I was taken aback with his tears that showed so much regret and then he lost consciousness.

"W-we can't leave him here." Tsuna stated suddenly.

"He needs help, now." He continued.

"I will bring him to my store to tend to his injuries." He said honestly and I was a little surprised he wanted to take stranger to his store but I think it's his choice. I carried the brat since I couldn't let Tsuna do that, I would ungentlemanly behavior.

In the café he tended to his injuries until a while later he opened his eyes again.

"Where am I?" He asked after he opened his eyes.

"A-ah it's my café. Ano, can I know, what's your name?" Tsuna asked him gently.

He was silent for a moment but then with smile that brat said…

"Gokudera Hayato."

So what do you think, was it too fast? Or is it Reborn too OOC? I can see him as possessive lover though.

And if somebody didn't know usagi is Japanese for rabbit. I want their love to grow more and right now Reborn thinks its brotherly love and he is in denial. Well its will be in later chapter though and for Reborn's love rival it would be secret. Hahaha can you guest who?

Well if you have opinion or critic, tell. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Many people said that Reborn is too OOC and that is why I will change the point of view from Reborn's to Tsuna's point of view. I hope it will fix the OOC.

Please review it's my muse to write next chapter.

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine and I was already asking Amano sensei to give it to me but he didn't want to. -_-

Chapter 3: Spread the pamphlet of love, I mean café.

Tsuna's P.O.V:

Today Gokudera started to work in my café; I already told him that my café is broke so I can't pay him to work here, but he insisted on helping me anyways as long as he has a place to sleep and food to eat, he didn't mind working for free.

In the end I caved and I let him live here; I hoped my brother wouldn't mind when he came home with his boyfriend. I sighed mentally at that thought. If this continued like this then I don't know how long I can keep the café running with the shortness of resources I had left. This café is long past its golden days.

I swept the floor and got everything ready for today. It's already seven in the morning and it's time to open. At that moment Gokudera-kun suddenly came running down the steps that lead to the second floor, where his staying at, looking very happy. He was so fast and unaware of his surroundings that he didn't see the box of materials on the floor in front of him.

"Gokudera-kun, look out!" I warned him but it was too late, Gokudera kicked the box and began to lose his balance and crash to the ground.

Immediately I ran towards him, afraid that he hurt himself.

"A-are you o-okay, Gokudera-kun?" I asked him in concern.

"Y-yeah I'm okay Juudaime. More importantly I have an idea to make this café more popular." Gokudera-kun flashed me an extremely bright smile.

"E-eh, Gokudera-kun you don't have to do that." I said to him.

"Juudaime our café's problem is that it's in alley so people can see where it is. How about we go and give a pamphlet to let people know its location." Gokudera explained his plan, ignoring my earlier statement.

Well I can't say it's a bad idea. I smiled brightly

"I-I think y-your right. How a-about we start w-working on that t-tomorrow?"

"I will start making and printing the pamphlets." Gokudera immediately got up and ran to God knows where.

The next day:

"Juudaime, the pamphlets are ready." Gokudera-kun exclaimed as he came to me in the morning with pamphlets in his hand.

"O-okay, Gokudera-kun you distribute it in schools and s-sidewalks around them, and I will distribute them in the street and offices a-around here." I said to Gokudera-kun. I barely stuttered that time since I was getting used to being with him most of the time, I got comfortable.

"You can go first I must close the shop before I leave." I told him and after Gokudera left I closed the café and put the closed sign on the door.

And so we scattered to our rightful areas. I went from office to office to give the pamphlets to anyone and everyone I see or went passed me. The sun was shining brightly above us by that time and it took a while to distribute all of the pamphlets I brought which was an arm full.

It was mid-day by the time I was done with the offices and sidewalks on that area so I planned to take a break in the park near the Vongola Corporation. After my break it was lunch time for most of the employees of the businesses around here so I decided to keep distributing pamphlets.

"Excuse me, please come to our café." I said to as many people as I possibly could while I handed them the pamphlets as they came here to rest. But most of them didn't bother with me at all so they would wave me off. Well, that was to be expected since this people work in the elite corporations and they don't want to do anything with the likes of me.

Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder, making me jump in surprise. I turn my around to face the culprit and saw my new regular customer. He was wearing a black suit with and yellow shirt with a fedora on his head, as usual. I remember his name since it was a rather weird one and if I'm not mistaken its "Re-reborn". Without realizing it I said his name out loud.

He smirked before asking me…

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted t-to h-hand out this p-pamphlets to let p-people know a-about m-my café." I answered him. Then I see him take a pamphlet from my hand and start reading it.

"Hm, it's not bad for a promotion. Who gave you this idea?" He asked me.

"A-ah it was G-gokudera-kun w-who came u-up with the i-idea."

"Well at least that brat is useful for something." He snorted.

"R-reborn, don't s-say things like that." I scolded him but he seemed like he didn't hear me or he didn't care at all. I bet it was the latter.

"B-by the way, Reborn w-where d-do you work?" I asked him out of curiosity since he never told me and he also left for lunch with the others.

"My job is near here." He replied while pulling down his fedora so I couldn't see his face.

"Eh, sugoi. That means you must be really smart then." I exclaimed since all that was around us right now was the big time corporations like the Vongola Corporation for example. There were also many others next to it. I saw that he was smirking now after he lifted his head a little bit.

"So did you close the café for today?" He asked me, changing the topic.

"Y-yeah so I-I can't let Gokudera-kun spread the pamphlets b-by himself after a-all this is my o-own business. He just wants to h-help me." I answered him honestly and I truly did feel bad about dragging Gokudera-kun down with my problem but I can't deny that I'm very happy about it as well. It's been a long time since anyone wanted to help me, much less be associated with me. Well apart from Reborn who still talks to me.

Reborn frowned at that while saying "I can help you to distribute the pamphlets as well." I was happy he offered but I couldn't drag him down as well with this and I already owe him so much for helping me yesterday with the whole Gokudera thing.

"That's o-okay; I can d-do it b-by m-myself." I said, turning down his generous offer.

"Hmm…" He hummed not looking very certain.

"W-well, d-don't y-you have to w-work now anyways?" I said trying to make him leave so he isn't late to his work. I don't want him to be punished and scolded by his superior.

He didn't walk too far when I remembered something.

"Ah please come b-by the café tomorrow, I still haven't treated you with your coffee yet." I all but shouted as he walked away. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at me while smirking. He saw me blush at this which made his smirk grow bigger, and then he tilted his fedora down with a hand to hide his expression. He turned to face forward again as he kept walking, he raised his free hand as if to say 'goodbye', without looking back this time.

I didn't believe there was MAN in this planet who could make me blush as much or as deeply so many times in a one day, until I met Reborn that is. Well when I still middle school I did have a crush on our school's idol Sasagawa Kyoko but that was a different story since she was a girl and I had a serious crush on her for like forever. That is until I realized it would never happen so I gave up on it and eventually buried it deep within my heart, never to resurface again. Well that's not what's happening with Reborn so I'm safe. I mean, how can I possibly be falling for a guy I just met and know nothing about apart from his name? Not to mention, his a man.

In the end I throw those thoughts away as I watched him walk back to his office. My guess is that he is one of the employees in the Vongola Corporation since his heading in their direction. He must be very popular among the women employees then, in fact he must be popular among the women race. He is very tall as well as handsome so it I wouldn't surprise me to find out if he has a girlfriend already.

I don't know why but when I think about reborn with other women, it makes my chest hurt. I wonder why. Am I sick or something? Maybe I should go to a doctor later.

In the afternoon Gokudera-kun already went back and waited for me in front of the café and when he saw me from far away, he waved at me. I waved back at him as I smiled.

"How about it Juudaime, I already spread them to all the schools around here." He announced proudly. I sweat dropped at this but smiled anyways.

"T-thank you Gokudera-kun, for y-your hard work." I can imagine him with ears and a tail at that moment, which was waving happily. I sighed, it been a long, tiring day.

"Let's go inside Gokudera-kun. Let's see if the pamphlets worked tomorrow."

It was late already so I closed the door after Gokudera-kun and locked it.

Please don't kill me; I'm sorry if this story is too short but in the next chapter Yamamoto will make an appearance but not for long.

Well how about it, did I fix Reborn's OOCness yet? Please review so I can make this story better.


	4. Chapter 4

For the readers, I'm sorry but I deleted yesterday's chapter, chapter 4, because there are too much grammar mistakes I didn't even realized because I was too tired. I promise I will do better next time and I will make it longer.

At least you must read the last paragraph because I added something so don't miss it and for the one who just reads this, enjoy.

This is the continuation of last chapter. I reaaalllyyy didn't want to make it so short but I'm so tired; I just got home from my college, this is my first day in college and that is torture.

And Yamamoto will come up in tomorrow's chapter.

Let's see if I can post another longer chapter on Saturday or Sunday because I have a break on those days but I must be back in college on Monday.

Well just hang on, I promise I will post it when I finish doing ospek in my college.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Amano-sensei does.

Chapter 4: A mysterious lady.

Today, early in the morning I began to prepare the café before Gokudera-kun was up. He is so excited about today. He was sure we were going to get have many costumers today and I hope he's right because if things continues like the way they are, I'm going to be forced to close Sky café.

The sound of someone running quickly down the stairs is so loud and present that I already knew Gokudera-kun was really excited while wearing a big happy smile on his face.

"Good morning Juudaime, let's work hard today." Just like I expected, he looked really happy.

"Good morning. Y-yes lets work h-hard." I said. I really appreciated him doing this for me and I hoped the result from yesterday's pamphlet idea is good so we can have a new costumers.

In the morning a few old regular costumers came and drank some coffee but no one new came (Well except for Reborn, his pretty new.) I sighed it seemed I really must give up on this café.

In the afternoon that fedora guy came again, this time with his 'girlfriend' who is very beautiful. She had short hair and a tattoo under her eye. She wore a weirdly shaped hat but she is very cute as well, after all she seemed very close to Reborn. I can see they were talking deeply about something.

Sometimes he would look over at me secretly but when that woman caught him staring once, she smiled playfully at me before looking at Reborn, who in turn would only lower his head so his face was shaded by his fedora. I just saw this from kitchen and I can't help but feel jealous; they look so good together.

I went to take their order when they arrived because Gokudera-kun had to go buy some sugar since we ran out unexpectedly. I cursed silently; if I knew they were going to come here I would have left to buy sugar myself.

It's not like I dislike her, I don't even know her but I don't know where this feeling came from nor why there's a pain in my chest when I think about them together. I should feel happy that I have a new costumer and that only happened because of Reborn. I really didn't understand these feelings at all.

"Can I take your order?" I can't hide my disliked tone in my voice by the situation but it seems these two didn't notice it or they preferred to just ignore it. Maybe it was because they were reading the menu.

"I want a cheese cake please." The woman said.

"I swear Luce you will become fat if you keeping eat so many sweets." Reborn snorted.

This woman who Reborn called Luce looked ticked off.

"At least I'm not some coffee freak." Luce didn't want to lose.

Reborn shook his head. Truthfully, I didn't think that Reborn being so prideful as he is, would let that go. That means this woman is precious to him.

"Espresso for me." Said reborn coolly.

I immediately went to the kitchen to prepare the order skillfully. I made the espresso like any other day.

When I went back to kitchen they began to have a conversation, this time its seemed serious by their facial expressions. He had a frown on his face.

I can't hear what they were talking about but I really didn't want to know.

Sigh.

Where's Gokudera-kun when you need him the most? Buying some sugar usually doesn't take this long. Maybe Gokudera-kun got lost. I immediately shook my head at that thought. Gokudera-kun lived ere long enough to not get lost.

When I'm in the process of thinking this, Gokudera-kun came in from the back door muttering something about meeting a baseball freak or something.

"Gokudera-kun did you buy the sugar?" I asked him.

He looked so shocked and his face went pale at my question.

"I'M SO SORRY JUUDAIME, I FORGOT." He was immediately on his knees with dog eyes.

"I not worthy of being your right hand man." I sweat dropped. I even didn't remember when he became my right hand man but then I saw him grab a knife from the counter and try to stab himself.

"Gokudera-kun, what are you doing?!" I yelled and ran to him. I snatched the knife out of his hand. Gokudera-kun looked surprise at this but then his surprise change into admiration.

"Juudaime is so kind to me." He bowed down again.

I just can- sigh…

"J-just tell me why y-you forgot to buy sugar. By the way, please don't do that again." I told him while I help up the knife to indicate what I was talking about. After I secured the knife far from his reach. I was still afraid he will try to commit suicide again even though he said he wouldn't.

"W-well when I went to buy sugar, I passed a school, but then a ball came out of nowhere and hit me on the head." Gokudera-kun pointed at the bump on his head.

"I got angry at the stupid baseball freak that come out, apologizing. He asked for his ball back while smiling. That stupid…" Gokudera-kun kept muttering something I couldn't quite hear and he would hae continued if I hadn't stopped him.

"O-okay Gokudera-kun, you wait here and serve the costumers. I'll go buy the sugar." I took off my apron and gave it to him.

He looks so happy; as he was a kid given a new toy.

"Please give this order to the costumers on that table, oh and don't forget to say thanks. And his order is on the house this time since he helped me bring you here."

Gokudera looked like he wanted to say something but I gave him a pointed look and he slumped in defeat. I smiled at my victory,

I grab some money and went out to buy sugar. I hoped Gokudera-kun didn't make a in my absence.

Okay that's it. I opened a polling if there's anyone who wants to know how Luce would know that Reborn is starting to develop feelings for Tsuna.

Tell me and maybe I will make omake for that.


	5. Chapter 5

I really wanted to post this chapter yesterday but my body was too tired to do so that's why I posted it today.

And by the way I want to change my profile photo because princess-nanoha012-san has the same profile photo. If princess reads this it now, please don't feel offended I just want to be unique. ^_^

It's really disappointing that yesterday's chapter just had a couple hundred or so readers. -_-

It is really that boring? Oh well but I will still post out this chapter for my faithful readers. ^_^

Chapter 5: A sad baseball player.

I walked around town to look for an open store that is dedicated to selling ingredients to business. Normally I ordered it by phone but then it takes about 3 to four days to arrive and I really need it now so I hope they would sell it to me on location this time. Plus when Gokudera-kun went back home it was probably the hour where the owner of the place wasn't in yet since he is sick so I'll just go to town for now and see which one is open.

After I walked about 10 minutes, I found the nearest the store and was lucky since they let me buy the sugar on location. I also was able to buy some milk and eggs while I was at it and after I paid and said thank you, I left to go back to the shop.

Well Namimori is actually the safest town in Japan but it still looked creepy in the evening, nearing sunset and especially at night. I heard that the only reason it's the safest is because of a certain family member of the Hibari family, which called himself Skylark (I bet you guys already know who! -_-). The family has been protecting this town for a long time since it bought a large part of it and can't let it fall into the hands of the criminals that lurk in the shadows.

I took a short cut to the café as I thought that that Reborn character and his 'girlfriend' probably went home already since it took me awhile to get the sugar and get back. But it's not as if I was waiting for them to leave even thought I really wasn't expecting for this shopping trip to take so long.

The main reason to which I am running late is because on his way back, some of old couple and a shopkeeper who I had met before in street called me to talk. One of them was an old friend of grandpa Timoteo who was asking me if I knew where he was.

I didn't know how to answer him because I didn't know the answer myself. I didn't know where he went; no one in my family knew what happened to him. He just disappeared from one day to the next. After the first few weeks of his disappearance my family wanted to sell the café but I didn't want to just so I can have something of his to remember him by. Plus I want his legacy to go on since he believed good coffee in good company can make people happy and make life a little easier to bear sometimes. I didn't want his shop sold and neither did my brother so that's why we took care if it after he disappeared.

Without me realizing it, the sun was almost completely set and nightfall was just around the corner. I didn't want to come home when it's already dark first because I afraid if the bullies (from my school) or some crook would find me. And secondly I know ghosts don't really exist but I'm still scared of the idea of them.

It seemed that the shortcut that I took it's the same way Gokudera-kun was coming from earlier because I can see Namimori School not too far away. In Namimori there's only one school and it's also owned by the Skylarks family.

The family not only owned Namimori but they also have a large amount of connections around the town and many other connections and properties on the outside world as well. Namimori middle and high school is just one of the many properties.

It's already way past the time for the students to go home but there still a bunch of students in front of the gate for some reason. They walked out from the gate, wearing the schools uniform and a blue cap. One of them is wearing baseball glove on his hand while another held a bat on his shoulder, the others either had balls or nothing in their hands.

That's how I knew they belong to the baseball team. I wondered why they were still here so late when they should have gone home already. I got a closer looked at them as I passed by and as I do so I think it's a good idea if I give them a pamphlet. I heard many young people like to hang out in cafés and luckily I still had some in my back pocket from yesterday.

I gather all of my courage to go to them and say hello.

"E-excuse me, please come to our café." I said to the people who were holding baseball equipment. The one with the bat is tall and has black hair and brown eyes; his hair is a little bit spiky but it's still more tamed than that fedora guy.

"Ha ha ha so you opened a café, huh." He smiled brightly, too brightly that it seem so fake and I can see sorrow in his eyes for a second before it disappeared, that fake smile masked the pain and sadness. He kept smiling as he took the pamphlet from my hands.

Seeing his friend example, the guy next to him to one as well and I was so happy he did.

"I know this café, it's an old café my grandpa always went to and its sooo boring." One of the baseball players said and when the others heard it they laughed. I hung my head low in shame and defeat but also in anger because I can't defend my own (or rather grandpa's) café.

"Ma ma everyone, I'm sure that's not true, right?" The tall, spiky haired guy smiled at me.

I look at him with wonder, and tilted my head as if I can't figure something out. It's just a habit just like my bad habit of unconsciously saying what's on my mind.

"You don't have to smile if you don't want to, you know." I told him seriously and without stuttering this time.

He seemed taken back because of what I just said. His face looks blank for a minute after the shock. He blushes after I said that I shouldn't have said that.

"No, it's okay." He said with a smile but this time it was genuine. Through his eyes flashed something like a little bit of hope and perhaps happiness before it was gone.

"By the way my name is Yamamoto Takeshi." He continued.

"A-ah my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi b-but you can call me Tsuna." I said and was glad he smiled for real this time.

"Yoroshiku na!"

"Y-yes, yoroshiku."I took his hand and as I did a strong feeling came over me telling me that I will have a long and strong friendship with this person who is years younger than me. I don't know why, but I trust my intuition, it's never failed me for as long as I lived so why stop trusting it now. I said good bye to Yamamoto and left.

When I arrived at cafe I look at my watch and saw it's already seven p.m. (I'm sorry if I'm wrong) It's already night and there's one hour left before we close the café. I opened the kitchen back door and took my apron since I must help Gokudera-kun even though I didn't think he need anymore and we didn't have many customers anyways.

My chest hurt as I saw that that Reborn guy was still here but its seemed his 'girlfriend' already went home. He was sitting near a corner of the café, looking out the window as if he was waiting for something.

I walked to him to see if he wanted to order anything else while waiting; beside didn't I still owe him. I know Gokudera-kun wasn't supposed to charge him and that would be all but I think it's only right to serve him some more coffee myself since it's my debt.

Then I mentally face palmed. I forgot to put away the sugar and other things away and make more coffee when I came in. It seems espresso is his favorite since that is the only thing he orders when he comes here.

I finished making the hot drink and put a cup of espresso on a small plate and delivered it to that fedora guy. I put the cup slowly on the table since I didn't want to disturb Reborn who is in deep thought.

But the sound of plate being set down on the table is enough to bring him out of his thoughts and make him focus his attention on me. He looks at me with his dark eyes and then he redirected his gaze on the espresso on the table before looking back at me, as if he asking 'why you serve me this since I didn't order another one?'

"I-its f-for that time w-when you h-helped me. A-and the o-other b-bill is also on the h-house." I stuttered out. I didn't like his gaze at all, he looked at me so intensely like his gaze can look directly into my soul.

Without saying anything he took the cup elegantly and took a sip, and then he put it back on the table. He looked so satisfied; he folded his arms and lay back on his chair in a relaxed position, and then he stared at me once again.

"Sit" He said or more like commanded. I couldn't say anything because when I opened my mouth to speak he gave me a sharp glare. I immediately sat down in the chair across from him.

"Where were you?" He asked me, and honestly I was really surprised and little bit happy when I knew he realized that I was gone for a few hours.

"E-ehm I went t-to buy s-some sugar." He looked at me in the eyes this time to see if I'm lying to him, and when he didn't see anything that indicated that I was lying he looked more relaxed.

"I see." Was his short answer and another fifteen minutes passed by in silence, neither of us saying a word.

I began to fidget around him. I looked up to look at him and saw him staring at me. Our eyes made contact and I looked away quickly.

I blushed deeply making my face a deep red color. My eyes wondered around the room, not wanting to meet his gaze again until I remembered something.

"W-well R-reborn-san w-why a-are you s-still here?" I asked him.

"Why? Can't I be here?" He asked.

" It's n-not t-that, it's just e-er were y-you waiting f-for someone?"

At this question he smirked and he look that he directed at me made me shiver.

He puts his elbow on the table, lays his face on his hand and closes in so our faces were near each other. He smirked some more and then he caressed my cheek with his hand.

"Well yes, I was waiting for you." He replied in a low tone.

I just wanted to die of embarrassment at that moment.

Did you feel that I'm such an evil person to leave it at a cliffhanger? Than you right! hahahaha

And that's it for chapter 5. How is it? If the story is too slow or too fast just tell me okay and I accept any complaint or critic about this story.

And (maybe) this is for the next chapter.

Sigh

"Well you can say she is one of my acquaintances." Reborn face looks tired as he speaks.

"Juudaime look what I found in the basement; we can decorate the café with it." Gokudera brought paint he found when he was cleaning.

And so for anyone who wants to know how Luce knows about Reborn and Tsuna just stay tuned for the next chapter.

Please review if you want the next chapter as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

This is chapter 6 which has been beta'd by GirlinBlue2364, along with the rest of this story.

And as for Reborn's OOC , didn't many people say that love can made people OOC hahahaha. (That's the only good explanation that I came up with.) Please bear with it a little and I'll try my best.

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine but Amano-sensei's.

Chapter 6:

Third person point of view-

"Ha ha-ha ha T-that's nice -joke Reborn, you h-had m-me going there f-for a second." Tsuna tried to calm himself and his racing heartbeat. His face as red as tomato and he doubted he can get any redder, but once more he is wrong.

"Hmm, it's true though." A smooth, calm and confident voice struck the thick air.

Tsuna hoped the earth would suddenly split and swallow him. Reborn can detect Tsuna's complicated feelings from his demeanor and he smirked even wider.

His sadistic side kicking in and taking over. '_This is so interesting; I wonder if I can make him even redder.' R_eborn though while he saw Tsuna blushing furiously.

"O-oh, s-so what d-do you w-want t-to talk about?" Tsuna asked trying to change the subject. He looked anywhere but at Reborn afraid to face him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you that's all. Can't I? " Okay that's it. The final blow from Reborn that made Tsuna's face even redder. Reborn looked satisfied at this.

"N-no, well y-you c-can. B-but what a-about your g-girlfriend? " Tsuna was really curious about the beautiful woman Reborn brought this morning, they looked so close.

Reborn raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"I don't have one." Reborn lift his coffee cup and took a sip, and enjoy every drop of it. '_yappari, this_ coffee is the best._' _Reborn thought to himself. He really liked the coffee that Tsuna made for him.

"U-uso da, t-then who is t-that woman w-who came with you this morning?" Tsuna got up from his chair without noticing it himself. Tsuna raised his voice as if he is jealous; when Tsuna realized this, he is suddenly very ashamed and mumbled a soft 's-sorry'.

If Reborn could choke on his coffee without ruining his reputation, not to mention losing most part of his precious coffee, he would have but since that isn't the case, he didn't. But there is a happy feeling that surged up inside him when he saw Tsuna's reaction. Reborn slowly put the cup of coffee on the table and his thoughts began to go back tracking to this morning.

_Flashback_

_Without me noticing it, every day I really looked forward to lunch time just so I can go to the cafe to meet that brunet, Tsuna. I just can't shake him out of my thoughts; every time I work I always remember his face and his angelic smile. Every time I went there or thought of hi, all my stress would melt as if I didn't have any. _

_I really wanted to see him now. I relocated my gaze towards the paperwork in front of me and tried to focus again on it. There are so many things I must to do before I can see him again and I wonder if he missed me._

_I wanted to hit myself to wake up. Since when did I become so out of character? 'This is not me.' I pinched my nose in between my fingers while my forehead creased in frustration._

_I never liked this type of situations and feelings, and before all this I had many 'girlfriends'. Sometimes I had more than one at a time, in secret of course, like right now for instance. I have 3 and each one is a very beautiful young lady. Two of them are popular model s and the other is a rich man's daughter. They're all gorgeous, there any man's dream women. _

_I would never be the one who made the first move because I never had to, the woman always were the ones who came onto me first .I just have to choose if there worth my time which most were since they had always had a dynamite body, well for the most part. It's something completely new for me, after all I falling for a MAN, well cute one but still a man (a very, very cute one though.) (Reborn, make up your mind! -_-)_

'_No, I just feel a little curious that's all.' I told myself trying to explain my strange behavior by convincing myself it's nothing. I begin to sign whatever the proposal is for, which I read earlier but I can't make myself care long enough to remember what it's for. I can't let myself keep going this way._

"_-rn''_

'_This is ridiculous!'_

"_-born"_

'_I WON'T fall in love with him,never.'_

"_REBORN" A loud of yell of my name interrupted my thoughts. I was so concentrated on this matter I didn't notice someone coming in and calling me, another unlike me thing to do. In front of me is my childhood friend, Luce , she is the only woman who really understands me and she was also my first and only true love too but she already loves someone else so I learned to bury my love._

_Luce was wearing her white dress and her favorite hat (I don't know why she liked to wear that though.)Her blue hair is longer, almost reaching her shoulder and she has a weird birthmark on her cheek just below her left (or right) eye. People who don't know her since she was young or aren't very close think it's a tattoo._

_Luce is pregnant, has been for almost 3 month now and her tummy is even bigger than last time we saw each other but not by much. She still looks pretty slim and as beautiful as always, but today she looks angry. I wonder why._

"_If you trying to guess why I'm mad right now then you should put more thought into it." Luce put both of her hands on her waist._

"_Because your emotions are labile right now and all over the place." I say teasing my friend._

_Luce hit the desk with her fist producing a loud thud. I'm thankful my desk is from marmer so it's very hard and didn't collapse the moment Luce ponded the table with her frightening strength._

"_For goddness Reborn, what's wrong with you? It's not normal for you to be day dreaming and I see you act so differently these days but you still haven't told me anything. What happened? " Luce looks so worried. Since we were kids until now Luce it's still like a mother hen._

_I sighed. It will be disaster if I lied to Luce since she is one of the few people who could actually tell when I'm lying and if I even tried to, Luce will throw a tantrum and believe me you didn't want to make Luce angry. If I was any other person I who have visibly shuddered at that thought of an angry Luce._

"_Did you by any chance fall in love?" She asked in playful tone._

_I turn my head away from her._

"_No." I said harshly and seriously but that just made Luce all the more suspicious._

"_I just found a new coffee shop and the coffee is really good, that's all." I half lied. I really did like his coffee and I didn't give her all of the information but I did give some of it at least._

"_Oh well, really. I want to try it." Luce clapped her hands together while looking happy now. _

_I mumbled a curse silently but it seems her ears are as sharp as ever._

"_Do you have any problem with that, Reborn?" She asked sweetly._

_I sigh in defeat. _

"_No, Luce it's okay."_

"_Then let's get going." She pulled my arm harshly to make me stand._

_She is a very sharp person since she was little and also very smart. I can tell she knows something by the glint in her eyes and the mischievous smile she wore._

"_Damn her." Reborn cursed under his breath. _

_It wasn't too long before Luce and I arrived at the café. It's still early and Luce opened the door as she went in and she immediately spotted Tsuna in front of the door._

"_Welcome to Sky café." Tsuna bowed as a he greeted us._

_I can see Luce wanted to squeal in delight when he saw Tsuna but before she had a chance to do so I pulled her to an empty table and sat down. She is grinning like mad and when I order something to drink, Tsuna then asked her what she wanted and she smiled at him sweetly. Tsuna blushed a little and then he wrote down the order before disappearing in to the kitchen._

_I hope he didnt get the wrong idea. Maybe he didn't know, which I'm fairly certain of, but I realized his change of tone, his tone when he asked Luce for her order I mean. It was different and his facial expression as well as eyes where different too; in short he isn't acting normal. I stared at the kitchen and hoped I could get a glimpse of him in there._

_Luce who sat in front of me cleared her throat. I changed my attention from kitchen to her and like I expected her face is showing a huge she grin, going from ear to ear and then she chuckled._

"_What?" I asked her. _

"_Hmmmmmm,noottthhing~~~" She said in a sing song voice._

"_Sooo almighty Reborn, did you already know that cute waiter?" She asked while that silly face is still present. But by the way she put it I already knew she knew what my answer was going to be._

"_Yes." I grunted._

"_Really, what's his name?" Luce was humming in low tone that I did not like._

"_Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short." I said unwillingly and I can feel spark of possesiveness and jealousy in me. Even I didn't know I'm such a possessive person and I never really feel it with my current or pasted girlfriend. _

"_He is cute nee~~~. Do you think he already has someone?" This time I shot Luce with my murderous glare. Just the though of Tsuna with other men is enough to make me kill someone. _

"_You better hurry before another person catches him first." Luce took a sip of her coffee._

"_Hmm. You are right; Reborn this coffee is the best I ever tasted." Luce seems very happy._

"_I think I will become a regular costumer here~" Luce is grinning again and finished her coffee._

_I grunted but Luce just giggled._

"_I still have an appointed after this so good luck." Luce got up and left me alone._

_End of flashback _

Reborn leaned against the chair again and took his second cup of Tsuna's coffee thinking that this morning was simply a disaster.

"A-ano Reborn-san?" Tsuna carefully asked.

"I-if you d-don't want to a-answer it, it's o-okay I-"

"She is my childhood friend." He answered immediately, cutting him off.

"O-oh." Reborn saw the relief wash through Tsuna's features.

"Are you jealous?" He asked him, right to the point.

His face is red and he stuttering when he answered

No, I -I'm j-just c-curious." He said.

Its a pity though but Reborn can see he is indeed jealous.

"Hah, it seems I'm indebted to Luce." Reborn said.

Okay that's it for chapter 6 and I'm sorry if it's not the same with last chapter preview but I think this is the better.

And in the next chapter I want to focus on Yamamoto and the café itself. Reborn will still show up but maybe not so much.

More reviews mean faster updates so please review.


	7. Chapter 7

WOW, I didn't know that this story would be so popular; almost 5 thousand viewers. Hahaha I will try my best to make this story have a happy ending, unless there are any of you who want to make this have bad ending? *-*

Today we have 8059 moments, so enjoy! We will have many pairs inside this story so you wouldn't get bored but still the main pair is R27.

By the way did I already mention the ages? If I didn't I'm sorry.

Tsuna: 18

Reborn : 27

Gokudera: 18

Yamamoto: 18

Luce: 30

Giotto: 20

Giotto's boyfriend is still a secret.

And the other ages are also still a secret, hahaha ^_^. Don't you think I have many secrets; don't worry everything will revealed later.

And yes I made Tsuna older because I don't want Reborn to become like a certain (pineapple/melon) pedophile! =_=

Ooh and I wanted to ask you, when do you guys want Tsuna's rival lover aka Reborn's (forced) fiancé to appear? I have two choices, next chapter or in the later chapters. Well it's up to you, or do you want see Reborn jealous first by...^_^ it's no fun if you know now. Let's make a lot of secret hahaha I'm such a sadistic author.

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine, its Amano-sensei's; he did the work.

Chapter 7:

Tsuna had never felt like this before, heck even in his younger days, when he had a crush on the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, it had never been this strong or quite like this. This feeling is new to Tsuna and he doesn't know what to do with it.

The most unbelievable part is that he fell hard for a _man,_ for goodness sake. Tsuna was very confused; he should just confess or maybe he just wants to burry these feelings very deeply in his heart, never to resurface again. He doesn't want to think about the fact that he fell for a man anymore.

That night Tsuna couldn't sleep because his mind is focused on a certain raven haired (handsome) guy. He blushed deeply at his thoughts and tried to pull the blanket to cover himself from the outside world; being wrapped up like in a cocoon.

In the morning Tsuna felt very sleepy because he really didn't sleep at all last night, still trying to figure it out on how to act or what to do when Reborn came again. Should he just act like he normally does or...Tsuna blushed, he shook his head and tried to focus on his work for the preparation of the café.

Suddenly a hand patted his shoulder making Tsuna tense before jumping and letting out a very high pitched "HIIIIEEEE..."

Tsuna shrieked loudly and immediately turned around.

"Ah, I'm sorry Juudaime; I didn't mean to scare you." Gokudera did his famous 90 degree bow.

"I-it's okay Gokudera-kun you just surprised me." Tsuna sighed, thankful it's not Reborn because he is still not ready to meet him in person again right now.

"W-what's wrong, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna saw Gokudera's mood change; he suddenly had a scary expression on his face.

"I-it's nothing, Juudaime." Gokudera was back to his cheerful self as soon as he stopped looking at something behind Tsuna but Tsuna doesn't believe his statement and looked behind him to see what got his friend like that.

"Hahaha so this is the place huh, nice!" A very cheerful and easygoing voice is heard coming from the front door.

A tall black hair man came in and he was wearing the Namimori baseball uniform, and he had a playful grin on his face.

"Hey Tsuna and oh its tako head from yesterday." Yamamoto waved, in greeting towards Gokudera but he didn't realize Gokudera was very angry at him and his face is red in fury; he was ready to explode.

"You stupid baseball freak. What are you doing here?" Gokudera spat at him immediately.

"Eeh, but Tsuna invited me to come here, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto laughed.

"W-what?"

Tsuna sweet drop at these two bickering, they just look like primary school children. Tsuna shook his head; his head ache is getting worse.

In the end Tsuna had to intervene so they would stop.

"Yamamoto don't you have morning practice today?" Tsuna asked judging from the uniform he was wearing.

"Hahaha that's true, wow Tsuna you're great; you can guess my practice schedule." Said a laughing Yamamoto.

Tsuna had a strong urge to face palm himself, and Gokudera just hang his mouth open when he had his sense back he spat back at Yamamoto 'Damn stupid baseball freak! Of course Juudaime knows, you're wearing your baseball uniform for goodness sake.' Gokudera scolded him for almost 10 minute about his stupidity.

"Hahaha you right!" Yamamoto looked at his clothes and had a silly smile on his face.

Gokudera really never met someone this idiot; he wanted to hit him on the head so maybe he can think right for once.

Tsuna sighed and decided to leave them alone. His head already hurt because of Reborn, he doesn't want to add those two bickering so much and many customers must be served today.

"Hey Gokudera." Suddenly Gokudera heard his name and saw who call him. Yamamoto is now in front of him, he still has a silly grin on but his black eyes are looking straight at him as if he can read him like a book.

Yamamoto slowly brushed Gokudera's bangs.

"You have a pair of beautiful green eyes you know."

He got closer to Gokudera's face and made their eyes meet each other. Gokudera shut his eyes, after he got over the shock, thinking he will kiss him. "Don't hide them." Whispered Yamamoto in a soft low voice. He bent down to Gokudera's level and slowly bit one of his ears.

Let's says that Gokudera right now is already like an octopus wiener since his face is so red. He froze in place; his heart is beating like crazy. His hand touched his ear that had bitten by Yamamoto. After he whispered his face got redder than before. And after Yamamoto drew back…

"STUPID BASEBALL FRRRRREEEEAAAKKK, #$%^!" Gokudera shouted loudly, making all the costumers who entered jump in surprise but Yamamoto just stood there with his famous playful smile on his face, and if you look a bit closer maybe you can see a glint of mischief on his usual cheerful brown eyes.

"Well, I want a coffee before I start practice today." Yamamoto told Tsuna, who was confused because he was in the kitchen and came out when he heard Gokudera shouting. Tsuna dumbfounded, just nodded his head.

8059805980598059805980598059 8059805980598059805980598059 805980598059805980598059

Until evening Tsuna didn't see Reborn anywhere. Tsuna sighed, it's not like he wanted to meet him now though. It's just unconsciously his mind searched for a certain fedora wearing guy.

'Maybe he was just joking with me yesterday, or he regretted what happen yesterday.' Tsuna internally panicked.

Then a sound of the door opening made Tsuna happy, 'maybe it's him.' Tsuna happily exclaimed to himself, all the while hoping its Reborn.

Unfortunately it was not Reborn but Reborn's friend. (Or that's what he said last night.) She looked around as if she was searching for something.

Tsuna immediately greeted her. 'Good evening can I help you?' Tsuna asked politely.

Immediately her face brightened up and she clapped her hands together.

"Of course you can." She giggled.

Tsuna eyes look around her and didn't find who he was searching for.

"If your look for Reborn, he said he can't come today." Said Luce as if she already knows what Tsuna looking for, which she did.

Tsuna face got red; he had been caught in act, but Luce didn't seem to mind at all, in fact she looked happy.

"He wanted me to give you this letter." Luce took an envelope from her pocket and gave it to Tsuna.

"He said he want you to read it and give him his answer tomorrow, so don't run away." Luce winked at Tsuna.

Tsuna felt embarrassed and fidgeting under Luce's stare

"Ah and I wanted a cup of hot chocolate and sandwich please." Luce added.

"A-ah yes, please come in and sit down. I will take your order now." Tsuna escorted Luce to an empty table after he took the letter from Reborn and wrote down Luce's order. Then he immediately walked to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he still wondered what Reborn wrote for him. He decided he will open this after the store closed.

And that's the end of chapter 7. hahhahaha

Any one of you wants to guess what Reborn wrote for Tsuna? Please give me your opinions.

Actually I'm not really fan of 8059 so I'm sorry if you didn't like it. -_-

And no R27 until next chapter. hahaha


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so happy there were so many reviews for the last chapter and thank you. Anyways I hope you won't get bored of this story and thank you for your support. Honestly, I really fell asleep in the middle of writing this story yesterday and decided to continue it today. I'm very sleepy because I have so many assignments but I try my best.

And I want to give my thanks also to the ones who did not review but put my story in their favorites and follows, thank you very much (bows).

And special thanks for my beta reader who helped me to write this story.

_Italic= thinking_

**Bold=another language**

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine but Sherly is definitely mine. hahaha

Chapter 8:

After a long day Tsuna and Gokudera are ready to close the café for today. Tsuna scratched his head and continued to help Gokudera to clean the floor. Tsuna took the mop and a pail of water in his hand as he walked to Gokudera and patted his shoulder to get his attention.

"Gokudera-kun, do you need help?" asked Tsuna in his normally gentle voice.

"No thank you Juudaime, I can do it alone. Take a break; I know you are very tired." Gokudera smiled at him.

Since the pamphlet was already out and about, it has gained them a few new customers but they are scarce in amount. Customers that are coming for the first time now and the ones who usually do, keep coming and saying, and I don't want brag or anything, that Tsuna's coffee is the best. Mostly the new customers were women, mainly because of Gokudera's popularity with them but honestly who can resist the cute Tsuna and his coffee especially a certain raven.

*Cough Cough Reborn Cough*(lol)

"Okay, then I will put the mop and water over here." Tsuna smiled.

"Thank you Juudaime." Tsuna just sweat dropped as he practically see Gokudera's tail move around happily. Tsuna shook his head leaving his new weird friend alone.

Tsuna walked upstairs to his bedroom, he turned the knob on the door and turned on the light. Tsuna's room is not so small nor is it too big. The walls are painted orange, his favorite color; he has a small sized bed with brown blankets on top and a desk in the corner near his closet. Tsuna threw his jacket on the bed with his shirt, and then he heard a weird sound as the jacket landed in a heap on his bed. It sounded like something was in it.

Tsuna put his hand on his jacket pocket, searching for the thing that made that weird noise. He pulls the white envelop from his jacket and then he promptly proceeds to face palm himself hard.

'_I can't believe it; I forgot about this.' _

Immediately he opened the envelop to read its contents. He didn't know why his heart raced or why he felt so excited. He started reading the piece of paper slowly.

_Tsuna,_

_If you don't come I __**will **__shoot you._

_Reborn._

Tsuna sweat dropped when he read that very short message that spoke volumes from Reborn.

'Go where?'

When Tsuna went to put the letter on his drawer a ticket fell from the envelope. Tsuna picked it up and read it.

Invitation:

Congratulations,

You are invited to come and enjoy an all-expense paid new cruise ship, the St. Maria.

Date: xx xx xx98

Place of boarding: Namimori harbor

3

2

1

"Hiiieeeeeeeeeeee." Tsuna shouted loud enough for Gokudera who still mop the first floor, heard him and was very surprised. He got worried for his boss well-being.

"_Are you kidding me, isn't this is the cruise who people said that is even more expensive and exclusive than titanic, THAT ship." _Tsuna read the invitation again and again as if the words on paper would change if he did so. He never riding anything, much less a cruise ship, as long as he lived.

Tsuna was very torn between being very happy or sad. Very happy because this is one life time chance and sad because he did not pay for any of this with his own money so in a way he doesn't deserve it nor those he have anything good to wear. He did not want to wears his lame t-shirts and cheap jeans to a cruise ship. Everyone will laugh at him.

Tsuna's shoulders slumped in defeat; he did not want to make himself seem pitiful but maybe he can reject the offer when Reborn came tomorrow. Tsuna hope it didn't end badly.

But then when he looked at the ticket again there were feelings of regret when he had that thought. Deep down in his heart he really wants to go. Tsuna sighed; he did not have enough money to buy expensive cloths and even he had it would be for the café.

Bang.

The door slammed opened showing a frantic Gokudera.

"Juudaime are you okay?" Gokudera had a horrified expression.

"Ehh Gokudera-kun, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Juudaime I just heard you scream and I was afraid something happen to you." Gokudera touch his neck and let his eyes land anywhere beside on Tsuna. Why you ask? Well did you forget that Tsuna in middle of change his cloth, so he HALF naked.

Gokudera was really blushing hard. He already saw Tsuna's beautiful pale white skin when he enter Tsuna's room for the first time.

"Th-hank you for your c-concern, Gokudera-kun but I'm okay n-now I just...eerr surprised." Tsuna immediately answered.

"Okay then Juudaime goodnight." Gokudera carefully closed Tsuna's door after he left.

After Gokudera was gone he sighed in relieve. He was glad Gokudera did not suspect anything but there's no reason he would anyway. He sat down on his bed and lay his head on the soft and fluffy pillow.

'_I hope Reborn doesn't really shoot me tomorrow._' Tsuna closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Far, far away in the southern island known as Hawaii, in the famous beach is a big bulk man wearing a black suit and sunglasses walking to a person who sat in the middle of beach.

"**Madam there's a call for you.**" The man bowed as he gave the phone to the women who sat in the beach, sun bathing.

"**Hm**."A fragile and well manicure hand with red nail polish gracefully took the phone.

"**Hello, this is Sherly speaking."**

"**Hmm..., yes...as soon as possible, yes..."** She said finally and then she hung up the phone.

Then she gave back the phone as she murmuring "I can't wait to see you Reborn again."

Wellllll the poll is still open but I decided her name would be Sherly even though poll for what she would look like is still open.

And this cruise tour will lead Tsuna to meet **some** of his guardians... uuupppsss I let it out a secret hahaha Maybe one or two will show up perhaps in next two chapters or so.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally we meet again after not updating in so long I have my reasons; I have my mid test a week ago so I did not have much time to update.

Do not worry I made this chapter longer for you guys! Gambare watashi

Disclamer: KHR is not mine but Amano-sensei's.

Chapter 9:

Tsuna's jaw drop so inelegantly, well we can't blame him really since he has a valid reason, for all his life he never saw ship this big.

'Maybe even bigger than the Titanic', Tsuna thought to himself.

Tsuna showed the guard his ticket, even though the guard looked at him with disbelief. Well after all unlike the other passengers Tsuna wore a simple t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a small old suitcase. Everyone looked at him as if he didn't belong there; it made Tsuna more uncomfortable than he already was.

If the outside is magnificent then the inside must be even better. All the tiles that composed the floor were made from marble and they were place all over the inside of the cruise. There were many big lamps and chandeliers everywhere with a long and wide spiral stairs in the middle of the humongous room they call lobby. Tsuna went to receptionist while looking around with awe in his eyes.

"Can I help you?" The woman greeted him with smile but Tsuna can see her looking at him from head to toe with a critical eye.

"E-erhm, ano t-this is umm…" Tsuna gave her Reborn's invitation and at that the woman's face changed. She quickly glimpsed at Tsuna with disbelief in her eyes but then with a stutter she stood up from her seat and bowed.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I did not know you are Mr. Reborn's friend." She made a hand gesture and then two bellboys came to her. It seems she had authority here.

"Take this gentleman to his room." She orders them .The bellboys bowed politely and took Tsuna's suitcase.

Tsuna followed the bellboy, walking a few steps behind them. They took elevator to fifth floor and even the elevator was all elegant and probably the most expensive Tsuna has ever ridden. All of it was made of glass so Tsuna have a good ocean view from here. Unlike other floors the fifth floor just had 10 rooms. The bellboys took the keys and opened the room so Tsuna could enter. Tsuna notice the room number was 2772 and then took a peek inside before fully stepping in.

The room was breathtaking; it is so wide. The bedroom was a master bedroom with a king sized bed. There was also a bar inside and 52 inch flat felt so happy right now since he never had room this big with such expensive and glamorous furniture like the chairs and sofa that were all over the place.

His room above the café is not even half of what this room is.

"Well then sir good day." One of the bellboys said surprising Tsuna who got out of his dream land.

"Y-yes, thank you".

Tsuna immediately throw himself on the king size bed as soon as the door closed and rolled over it. He still couldn't believe it; he was on this big cruise. But he really did feel bad because he had to leave Gokudera behind in the café. He couldn't close it, not with it being in such a financial crisis. They needed all the costumers they can get. But he really wanted his friend to experience this too; he already invited Gokudera but he insisted he would stay behind and take care of the shop.

_Flashback_

"Do not worry Juudaime, leave it to me. I will take care the café while you gone." Gokudera gave Tsuna his best smile with wagging his imaginary tail.

"A-are you sure Gokudera-kun? It's such a r-rare opportunity. Are you sure y-you don't want to come along?" Tsuna very worried.

"I'm sure but thank you for your kind offer. I will never let you down." Gokudera said proudly.

"Ma ma, do not worry Tsuna, I will be here to help too." Yamamoto said smiling as always as he stepped net to Gokudera.

"Yeah Juudaime he will..." Gokudera said defeated as a blush made its way to his cheeks. Before pausing and looking at the baseball lover with confusing in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL BASEBALL FREAK, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" Gokudera shouted very loudly.

"Hahaha well when I came in and notice the café was still dark, but then I heard your voices so I sneaked over here using the employee's door." He stated proudly without feeling embarrassed at all exclaiming this to them.

"That's considered breaking and entering you stupid bastard; use your brain!"

"Hahaha. Ma ma what's done is done, I cannot change it now." Yamamoto sneaked an arm around Gokudera's waist.

"W-what let go of m-me!" Gokudera tried to escape but unfortunately for him Yamamoto was very strong.

"Eh but Goku-chan you are so soft and warm." By now Yamamoto had tighten his grip and held Gokudera tightly and dragged him closer to him, as if he did not want to let go.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Gokudera face was now as red as tomato even though he was barking at Yamamoto in anger.

"Ee-er guys?" Tsuna tried to make his two new friends, who are in their own little world now, realize that he was still there.

"J-juudaime it is not rea-aly what it seems. Let go of me!" Gokudera tried to explain, throwing a pleading look at Tsuna as if he's telling him help him.

Tsuna just chuckled seeing his two friend's antics as they continued on; it seems the café is going to become livelier from here on out. Well Tsuna was really happy living by himself in this café, it's really nice but it's also great that he has somebody else here with him again. It has being a long time since he has slept with such ease.

"By the way Tsuna I want to apply for a job here as a waiter." said Yamamoto who is still hold onto Gokudera tightly. Said person had a I-want-to-break -his -neck look.

"WHAT?" Gokudera exclaimed very surprised. "What the hell?! For what ?" Tsuna just sweat dropped when he heard Gokudera's question. Even he can guess that Yamamoto wanted to be and flirt with him all day.

"Eerr well o-okay." Tsuna cannot say no if Yamamoto put on his most pleading look.

"B-but Juudaime… "Gokudera whined while looking very upset with Tsuna's decision.

"More importanly I think you can't guard and take care of the café all by yourself. You need someone to help you." Tsuna tried to reassure Gokudera.

"O-okay if Juudaime says so." Tsuna can see figurative dog tail and ears drop down and he mentally note he really must go to the doctor to check his eyes after this.

"Do not worry Tsuna, Gokudera and I will guard the shop. Have fun." Yamamoto waved his hand.

Is it just me or the one who was the most happy about this was him. Tsuna sweat dropped again before leaving.

_End of Flashback _

Tsuna sigh very loudly. 'I hope Gokudera-kun is okay.'

Tsuna was currently gazing at the roof of his room, deep in thought.

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes who is it?" Tsuna got up and unlocked his door.

"Mr. Sawada Tsunayoshi I presume." A man with a waiter cloth completed with his hat who sucssesfully hide his face, stood in front of Tsuna.

"Ee-er yes that's m-me." Tsuna stuttered.

"I have a letter for you sir." The waiter said politely and then he took out an envelope from his pocket and gave it to Tsuna.

"Thank you." Tsuna said. After the waiter handed over the envelope he bowed in respect and left Tsuna alone with his mysterious letter, but not so much as he read the name of the sender on the back of envelope.

Carefully he ripped the top of envelope, took out the piece of paper inside and read it.

_Wait on the deck._

_Reborn_

"Always so short and unromantic." Tsuna mumble to himself before going to open his suit case and took out his best clothes. He ended up emptying the whole thing on the bed and then he tried to match them in the mirror to see which looks best. After several minutes of pondering he chose to wear a white shirt with black vest and black pants and after getting dressed he happily went to the main deck. On the way he just relized it he acting like a highschool girl on her first date which caused him to blush madly and shake his head in attempt to get rid of those disturbing thoughts.

On the deck were a lot of people walking around or just talking with others. In the middle of it there was a swimming pool so it is not too surprising if many women were wearing bikinis. Tsuna blushed once gain and look down to avoid any direct eye contact and/or looking at the half naked women that were everywhere.

Also he didn't want to look at the people who were staring at him oddly, even though not everyone was; it made him feel out of place here. Many of the passengers here are obviously famous celebrities, rich or are high in the social pyramid.

Then suddenly he heard a loud voice near him. He can see a boy no older than 14 being bullied by some kids.

"Well well well, what we got here?" The biggest kid started.

"An unwanted child, how's your big brother doing? He's probably hiding so he won't be seeing with you. If I were him I would do the same thing, I mean come on it must be embarrassing to have such a pathetic excuse for a little brother." The other one said.

"Yeah and useless. I bet your family will kick you out soon." This time it was a girl's voice.

"No, I mean..." The poor kid was now looking down with face hiding as if he wanted to cry.

"I am right aren't I. Hahaha, you can't even deny it." It was the girl talking again.

"An unwanted child from the famous Bovino Famiglia." Now it was the first boy speaking again.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tsuna snapped at the bullies. Well he was famous for having a weak spot for kids after all, especially bullied kids.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself, picking on a kid who is younger than you and can't defend himself?!" Even Tsuna very surprised he did not stutter.

"U-urusai, it is not y-your problem, l-let's go guys." Said one of them who look like their leader, and even though he was trying to act all tough you could easily tell he was afraid of what might happen now since he got caught. One by one they left both of them alone, and when all of them were gone Tsuna quickly went to help the poor child.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"E-ehm, yes, t-thank you." Now that he can see the kid up close he noticed the child had a pair of bright green eyes and wavy black hair with a tattoo under his right eye while he had the other one closed.

"Are y-your eyes hurt?" Now Tsuna was a little bit panicked.

"Ah no, this is just a little habit of mine." he said. Tsuna gave a sigh of relieve.

"Yokatta." Tsuna said gently and give him warm smile.

"Whats your name little boy?"

"Lambo, Bovino Lambo."

"Okay Lambo-san, where are your parents?" Tsuna was surprised when he mentioned his Lambo's expression turned into a sad and pained one.

"M-my parents don't want me; they said I am useless." Lambo sniffed trying to hold back the tears.

Suddenly Lambo felt a something warm wrap around his body. He felt the arm bring hi close to the other and hold him there, reassuring him.

"Of course not, you are not useless. You must prove to them that they are wrong. Besides its okay to have weaknesses, everyone has one or more. You shouldn't feel bad about it."

Lambo who never had someone to hold him and told him it's okay can only shut his eyes that were full of tears. Most of them always said that they did not want him because he is useless or he's always being compared to his prefect brother. It was nice to be told that it's okay not to be perfect or to be like him. To be held like this…

Hesitantly he started to wrap his arm around Tsuna.

After he calmed down Lambo still did not want to let go of Tsuna. He gripped him tightly. But then a big hand grabbed his collar and pulled him apart from Tsuna.

"What the…" Lambo who want to curse loudly to whoever pulled him from his Onii-chan but shut his mouth after he saw who had pulled him.

There standing in all his glory and perfection was Reborn in a black suit and signature fedora that covered half of his face. But then he tipped his fedora upwards and he caught a glimpse of his dark eyes that had a murderous look that clearly stated to back off, he is mine. He's killer intent made Lambo shiver with fear.

"Reborn what are doing?" Tsuna panicked after he saw a pale and shivering Lambo in his grip.

"Don't scare him like that. Please let him go."

Reborn wanted to repply but Tsuna already pull Lambo from his grip to his lap.

"Are you okay Lambo?" Gently Tsuna wiped his sweat and stroke his hair gently.

Maybe Tsuna can not feel it but Lambo who is now in Tsuna's lap can feel his live in danger if he did not get up from Tsuna lap right this second. He can feel the devil himself breathing down his neck and staring at him, wanting to kill him.

"I am okay Tsuna-nii." Lambo said who took that moment to try to put little gap between them.

"Really? I am glad then." smile Tsuna.

"What are you doing with that kid Tsuna, let's go." Reborn demanded before pulling at Tsuna's arm to set him on his feet.

"Ah, yes t-then let's m-meet again Lambo." Tsuna waved his hand as Reborn dragged him away.

"Yes definitely Tsuna-nii."

Sooo how was it? Was it long enough for you? hahaha I think Reborn is a little OOC if he's jealous of Lambo but do you not think that love can made any person OOC and jealous. Well I hope you liked it. See you next chapter and **pleassssssseee rrreeevviiieeewww…**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for waiting guys. Finally I am free from tests and thank goodness my laptop is fixed already, even though it's almost one month and a half later and I'm still stuck up on this story

Well enjoy ^_^

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine so give up already would you, it would never happen.

Chapter 10 : Jealous?

Tsuna hand hurt a lot because Reborn grip was way tighter than before. Tsuna couldn't see Reborn's face from this angle because his eyes have been covered since they left the deck by his fedora but he could tell the older man was angry by his tense body and the tight grip.

All the people that were in the corridor immediately gave them way. They are not stupid enough to not to notice Reborn's dark aura that's rolling off him in waves and gave a shiver to whoever was near enough.

Tsuna who was THE ONLY ONE dense enough to wonder why the people looked at them that way, to him it's a mystery. But at least he can sense this heavy aura for only him, murderous aura for other people around, surround Reborn.

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore and innocently he asked, "Reborn where are you going to take me?" Reborn stopped after he heard that, he turn around and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna who doesn't understand Reborn and people's around them 'weird' behavior just gave Reborn this confused look.

To Reborn it's the one of the cutest expressions he has ever seen, Tsuna tilted his head, his eyebrows rose a little bit. And he gave Reborn this big, round, and kicked puppy eyes. At that time Reborn really thought about 'how cute' Tsuna is. He turned his back to him to try to avoid Tsuna's gaze directed towards him but it just made Tsuna let out this sweet whimpering sound, because he thought Reborn hated him now.

Reborn mentally noted to himself 'someday this kid will be the end of me'. He sighed and turned around and spoke. "We will go to restaurant." Reborn said to him as a short and quick answer. Tsuna's eyes widened when he heard his eyes brighten up and he gave Reborn a dazzling smile.

Reborn couldn't help but smile back at that, it's just so bright and innocent, and he really thought that Tsuna really knows how to make him smile. He just felt a warmth glow through his body and it really made a funny fluttering feeling appear in his stomach, one that he has never felt for anyone else; not with his family and definitely not with his fiancé.

Reborn wanted to know what this feeling was called; it's such a mysterious feeling he never felt before and he really liked it since it was quite pleasant. Reborn came to his senses when he felt Tsuna tugging at his shirt and he then saw his worried expression. Tsuna asked with an incredibly angelic voice "Are you okay?"

It made Reborn think that he definitely must find out what is this strange and foreign emotion.

Tsuna's POV:

Reborn was acting really weird. One moment he looked scary and the next he was spacing out in the middle of our way to the restaurant. 'Is he sick?' I thought to myself; just the thought of Reborn sick made me feel sad.

I tried everything I could possibly think of to wake Reborn up from his trance but nothing worked, he looked like he was lost in his own world. But sometimes he would let a small smirk slip out, it was faint but present. But most of the time he was frowning deeply causing frown lines to appear on his forehead. I wondered what he was thinking about right now, maybe about his job. Hmm, now that I thought about it I really don't know what his job is. All I knew was that he worked in the Arcobaleno Company but I never found out his position in said company.

I looked at Reborn again and examined him closely. Reborn wears the black fedora and a black suit every day, he looked cleaned and sharp and he was undoubtedly handsome. He was definitely smart as well, if he wasn't he couldn't work in Arcobaleno company. Now that I thought about it he was probably very popular in the company, especially with the women, I mean come on how wouldn't be if he was so smart and handsome.

My own words make my heart hurt and I wonder what's wrong with me. Why I feel this way towards Reborn? 'Am I really falling for him?' I ask myself but I shook my head, determined to never think something like that again. 'I mean he so popular with ladies, so why would he ever want to be with a poor and pathetic person like me?' I thought sadly.

I started tugging at his shirt in hope he will look at me and it worked because he turned to stare at me with his intense black eyes that were usually cold but today they looked a little warmer, unless I'm just imagining that, and I suddenly started blushing again. I tried to drive the blush done before he saw it because I am afraid he would think I am weird and I did not want that to happen.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He gave me this smile, a real smile and not a smirk for once and it kind of reassured me a little bit. He loosened the grip on my hand and held it gently instead. I kept blushing under his gaze, much to my chagrin, and looked at my feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Well at least they keep me from looking at him for a moment.

"I wonder if I have a chance." (Is this a thought or is it Reborn saying it? If it is a thought use this to not confuse readers '' and if it's Reborn speaking then the correctly phrase sentence would be, "I was just wondering if I had a chance." Just some friendly advice.)

(Okayitsenoughwithlovelydovel ycoupleandsuperoocReborn, letsseeanothercoupleinthecaf e,ALONE.)

Author's POV:

Since his **beloved** Juudaime had gone to a trip for a few days Gokudera was trying his best to keep the shop in its best condition. Tsuna already taught him how to make coffee and the simple sandwiches, as well as some other things, before he left.

But it's only been a day, a few hours really, since Tsuna was gone and Gokudera felt lonely. Even though he wasn't really alone because of all the costumers. Well maybe there are only a few more new costumers that had come today but not too much. But that wasn't the point here. Gokudera sighed. 'Maybe I should do some more promoting.' He though as he let his chin rest on the table.

'If Juudaime wants to keep this café then I should work harder.' Gokudera thought while he looked around the as I said the café itself is not too bad, it's quiet and it has a nice, relaxed and calming feeling to it.

Gokudera eyes felt heavy as wind coming from the windows blew in gently and the quiet was trying to convince him to go to sleep. The sun was shining brightly on the outside world and the birds started chirping near the window. It was indeed a nice day, perfect for sleeping.

It was not too long after he fell asleep that a sound of a bell ran through the whole place signaling that someone open the front door,but Gokudera was still sleeping. The person who just came in looked around or maybe he was just looking for a certain silver haired person.

After he spotted Gokudera sleeping on the table he smiled. His eyes were shadowed by his baseball cap as he slowly he put his baseball bat, ball and bag on an empty table and came closer to the slumbering man.

"Have a nice dream, my love." He whispered gently since didn't want Gokudera to wake up. He took a blanket that magically appeared out of nowhere and carefully covered his body. After that he changed his clothes to casual ones and waited for the man to wake up. He would probably be angry that he is here when the shop is already closed but it didn't matter to came in. He was a little stunned when he saw the costumer,well who wouldn't be when she had this sexy hour glass shaped body and her face was beautiful even most of it was covered with black glasses, you could still tell, and big red hat with lace that matched well with her red dress and black high heels.

"_Excuse me, is Reborn here?" _She said fluently in English ignoring what he said. He knows it's English but he doesn't know a lot of English, only a few basic words. He scratched his head in confusion on what to do. But before he could do anything he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_"but he is not here." _When he turns around he saw Gokudera already wake up from his slumber.

"_Hm, weird I am sure his employes said that he usually came here to drank coffee." She frowned._

"_Well, I guess I will come back another time then."_ She said. She turned around and left the café.

Gokudera had a feeling a storm is coming.

thank you for still reading I am sorry its took so long for update hahaha thanks guys and girls in blue san who beta-ed this story and please review


	11. Chapter 11

I know, I know call me lazy or whatever you want because its ** TRUE. **Anyway it's still holidays and I'm just lazying around with no motivation to write for any story.

Ah, but I want to write a sequel on my One Piece story, Mysterious lady, so anyone who wants to become beta reader (Please. *Puppy eyes*), know I already got a plot and story ready to write.

And I want to end this story maybe in chapter 20 or so. I didn't want it to be a long story to begin with.

Chapter 11:

The restaurant is full of people, all which are wearing elegant suits and beautiful designer dresses. They're probably all high class society individuals. This makes Tsuna feels out of place and the urge to leave before he embarrasses himself is increasing by the second.

He can see a lot of well-known actors and actresses among the ever increasing crowd of beautiful people. Some are world renowned while others are not. There are some singers and company owners Tsuna has seen on TV present as well.

Tsuna was now really freaked out and is desperately scanning the room in search for Reborn. He felt save whenever Reborn was around but he wasn't right now.

He tried to slip through crowd; it's quite easy with his short, scrawny body but he wasn't quite 100% successful. It's too crowded to move smoothly from one side of the room to the other. 'There's has to be some sort of party going on.' Tsuna thought after he saw so many glamorously dressed people.

Tsuna was too occupied aweing the rich and famous surrounding him to notice what was in front of him, and in consequence he ended up crashing into someone. Instantly Tsuna was bowing his head and apologizing.

"I-I am so-sorry".

The person he slammed into was wearing a black suit, much like Reborn's, and a purple shirt with an elegant black tie and black Italian shoes. If you ever thought that the color purple on a dress shirt is too girly for men, you would have changed your mind the second your eyes laid landed on him. The man has blond hair, long bangs and icy gray eyes.

Tsuna can feel his intimidating aura rolling from him in waves. His scary aura can be on par with Reborn's. But after a second he thought Reborn's was worse but this guy's aura was a close second.

He is almost as tall as Reborn but a little bit shorter. Tsuna had been staring at him in awe for a while now without realizing it. The man is drop dead gorgeous so he really can't be helped. Of course he's second to Reborn in that as well. Tsuna blushed after he thought that Reborn was more handsome.

That person raises an eyebrow in question cause by his insistent staring and then he felt the man's killer intent being unleashed on him. "What do you want? If you crowd I will arrest you to the death." His deep but cold voice snapped Tsuna from his thoughts. Tsuna's face became redder if possible before his shrieked. "H-Hiieeeee! I am sorry please don't arrest me!"

Tsuna ran away from the scary man before he had a chance arrest him; from the way he was talking Tsuna can assume he's a police man, a strict one at that.

Tsuna ran through the crowded room and he didn't care if he crashed into other people and they scolded him. In Tsuna's mind right now there's only one prominent thought and it's that he needs to get away from that man right _now_.

Suddenly someone caught Tsuna's arm and in his rushed his first instinct was to blindly panic and struggle to free himself from that person who holds his arm. He's afraid he got caught by that possible police man.

"Hey calm down Dame-Tsuna. What's wrong?" A deep and smooth voice made Tsuna stop struggling. He knows that voice very well, and he really missed it. Tsuna turned to meet Reborn's gaze and felt so relieved he could almost smile right about now.

"Reborn." Tsuna whispered as all his strength left his body along with his anxiousness and fear after he realized that the one who was holding him was Reborn. All the tension and stress left his body as well, leaving his legs wobbly making him drop to his knees in relieve.

Reborn just raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Tsuna's condition and behavior but he didn't want to force Tsuna to tell him what's wrong, he wants Tsuna tell him by his own will.

"Oy Dame-Tsuna, let's go to the main deck. So you can calm down." Reborn pulled on Tsuna's arm he still had a grasp on to lift him up and guide him to the main deck.

The sun was already down in the horizon and it looked like and spectacularly beautiful night as the moons light reflected on the dark blue of the ocean's surface. Tsuna folded his arms as he enjoys the scenery while the gentle night breeze that was blowing made him shiver a little.

Tsuna looked like an angel under the moons gentle glow in Reborn's opinion, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

And Reborn must admit he can't avert his eyes from Tsuna. He's speechless for once and he is currently trying to burn this image in his brain forever. He rather enjoys this moment of silence and he's glad it's not awkward; on the contrary it's very comfortable. He always feels like this when he's with Tsuna alone, now that he thinks about it, he feels like he can lower his guard even if it's just a little bit to be able to relax better.

At this point in time Reborn curses his bad luck as he did not bring a camera with him so he can materialize this rare moment with Tsuna, with him looking so beautiful. Well it's not that Tsuna isn't beautiful all the time because he is especially with that slightly feminine body that any women would die for but this moment right here feels…special. Just seeing his big doe eyes looking out into the ocean and full, red lips just waiting to be kissed makes Reborn feel his chest go all weird and warm.

The moonlight is just an effect that highlighted Tsuna's beauty. Tsuna was just glowing. This made Reborn whole in a breath as he took in the sight before him.

Reborn inwardly laughs as he never imagined that he would fall in love, if that's what this is, he can't be 100% sure since he's never been in love before. And yes he that there is a big possibility that he is falling for Tsuna, fast and hard. He has had many lovers, yes and most of them were more beautiful than Tsuna with their perfect hour glass bodies, perfect hair, elegance and big boobs. All men wanted to be Reborn, the hottest and wealthiest lady killer in the world. With money, looks and power he can get any woman he desires. Correction he _does_ get any women he wants.

He already broken hundreds, maybe thousands, of woman's hearts and made some if not all cry. Most of them stressed and angry though. Of course he had male lovers too since he's bisexual, and cute, good looking ones at that but he had never ever had anyone, male or female, slowly but surely melt his icy heart like Tsuna is doing right now.

Looking back on it now it's kind of ironic. He could have, actually he already had most of them as lovers already, the most desire man or woman in the world right now to fall hopelessly in love on this cruise but instead he's falling person with no social status whatsoever.

Reborn sighed.

"Tsuna." Reborn called Tsuna to remind him that he is still here since he looks like he is too busy staring up at the night sky.

Tsuna was startled a little bit by Reborn's voice and jumped out of surprise. He's body tensed but then he looked at Reborn and relaxed almost immediately.

"Yes?"

Reborn was silent for a few more seconds before giving Tsuna his most charming smile. His big brown eyes shined with so much serenity, gentleness but still held a strong gaze and this made Reborn actually suppress a shiver that was threatening to crawl up his spine.

The thought that Tsuna was like an angle crossed his mind again. He would protect him and that is a promise.

Reborn took off his suit jacket and covered Tsuna's petite form with it. "Let's go inside, it's getting cold out here." He said just before gently grasping his shoulder to guide him back inside.

Tsuna grabbed the lapels of the suit with his left hand so it doesn't fall off since it's too big for him, if he doesn't hold it, it will surely slip off. And he didn't want to dirty, what was probably a ridiculously expensive suit jacket, Reborn's jacket by leaving it to fall on the ground.

Tsuna can't afford to replace it if he ruins it, not even if he works for it for the rest of his life in the café trying to pay him back. Just thinking about having to pay Reborn back this jacket that probably costs more money than his shop, apartment on the second floor and all the life savings that he has ever had all together, makes him grab unto it more firmly but at the same time as gently as possible as to not wrinkle it.

He even already shuddered at just the mere thought of its price. Definitely unreachable for someone like him.

And like the gentleman Reborn is he escorted Tsuna to his room, even though Tsuna already refused Reborn when he mentioned it by saying "Hiee, Reborn you d-don't have to. I-I am not woman!"

But Reborn just smirked as an answer and walk along with Tsuna until they arrived in front of his room. With Tsuna blushing along the way after receiving so many stares from other people because Reborn decided in the middle of the walk that he was bored and decided to hold Tsuna's hand just to fluster him. Let's just say it was a mission accomplished.

"Eer R-reborn, we're at my room now s-so can you let go of my hand please?!" Tsuna stuttered out really fast.

Reborn hn'ed and let Tsuna's hand go even though he wanted to hold on to it a little bit longer but he's quite satisfied with Tsuna's tomato red face and stuttering.

"S-so eermm, good night R-reborn." Tsuna's blush darkened when he said this.

Smirking (again -_-!) Reborn leaned in until his mouth until his moved was almost touching Tsuna's ear and whispered "Good night Tsu-n-a" and then he bit Tsuna's ear. Then he left in _very _satisfied and happy mood. Leaving Tsuna stunned.

Hahaha so that's it for chapter 11 and maybe I will post the next chapter in 3 weeks. And btw, can you guess who Tsuna crashed into? I bet you all knew, after all I left so many clues.


End file.
